IceWings
IceWings are white, silver, or pale blue dragons with the ability to produce a substance called frostbreath. They reside in the northwestern peninsula of Pyrrhia, where the cold areas are located, or the "head of Pyrrhia", known as the Ice Kingdom. When Princess Blaze saw her sisters (Princess Burn and Blister) allying with dragons from different tribes, she took the IceWings and many of the SandWings' support in the great war. Blaze offered them some of the Northern desert land if she won, since most of the land would have been useless to her. But what Blaze didn't know is that Queen Glacier might have had knowledge that the area may contain treasure (the other idea is that they need more food), as suggested by Deathbringer. IceWings have frostbreath that is dangerous and fatal to most of the dragons they use it on (Peril appears to be immune to frostbreath because of her firescales, and is only numbed by it, as revealed in ''Moon Rising'''' and shown in Escaping Peril.) IceWings and NightWings have absolutely hated each other for many years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other more than 2000 years before the series. This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the Sky Kingdom arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who slaughtered all the IceWing prisoners without hesitation before leaving. The NightWings also did not include an IceWing egg in the Dragonet Prophecy, also showing their deep hatred for IceWings. This may relate to a tragedy in the IceWings past that also contributes to NightWing - IceWing hatred. They seem to dislike associating with dragons in other tribes because they deem themselves superior to them. They, along with the NightWings, are/were searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, it is known why. Queen Glacier ordered them due to the fact she believed that one day they would find the SandWings' treasure, and more specifically, the sacred Eye of Onyx. Description An IceWing's colors can range from silvery white colors to pale shades of blue. Their coloring has been described as "silver like the moon", "pale blue like ice", or "color of the sky-filled snow." Most Icewing scales are shades of blue. They have a ruff of extra horns, like icicles, located along the back of their neck. IceWing heads are usually shaped like diamonds, and in other words, are very narrow. With that in mind, they are very swift, compact, and skinny dragons that also have surprisingly strong but narrow whip-shaped tails with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. IceWings have blue, black, or stormy gray eyes, forked blue tongues, blue blood, and ridged, extremely sharp talons to grip the ice while traveling by talon around their habitat. Their claws are described to be "four times sharper than average claws." Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and very bright lights. Their serrated claws are especially good at gripping ice, but can be used to tear into their enemies' flesh quite easily. Being clawed by an IceWing is equal to being clawed by regular talons around four times. According to [[The Dragonet Prophecy|''The Dragonet Prophecy]]'' and ''Moon Rising, IceWing scales radiate a chill, similar to SandWing scales, which radiate heat instead. Instead of breathing fire, - which would be a very strange ability for these dragons considering that most of their buildings are made of ice - IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath, also known by other dragons as "freezing death breath". In fact, fire is outlawed, in preference for Moon Globes from the Moon Globe Tree. Frostbreath can also be used to extinguish fires, demonstrated when Winter attempted to extinguish the flames in the history cave by exhaling frostbreath in Moon Rising. This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if the frostbreath enters through another dragon's throat, it can kill them by fusing their internal organs together. If it hits soil, ice crystals will grow. In the first book when Clay flew over the MudWing territory it was said that the frostbreath can cause limbs to fall clean off, as shown on a dead MudWing. Clay described it as a cloud of glittering smoke when he battled against Fjord in the SkyWing Arena, and when Clay shot fire into Fjord's mouth, the chill of his scales swallowed the flame. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm and hot materials. This is mentioned in the prologue of ''The Dragonet Prophecy'', where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to breathe his frostbreath. Frostbreath only works when the IceWing is cold. If a dragon is shot by frostbreath on the inside, the only known way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava or any other hot substance. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings survived an attack where an IceWing shot its frostbreath down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could only survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Greatness's efforts to save the queen, she froze to death within seconds. The ice in her body can also discolor eyes, teeth, and scales. In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher describes IceWings to have sharp, glittering, and bright minds. SkyWings born with too much fire like Peril are immune to the frostbreath, but the area hit by the frostbreath does go numb for a while. Society The Icewings seem to be pretty sophisticated compared to the other tribes, being the only dragons to have classes and they seem to be good planners due to their use of the animus IceWings of their tribe. The IceWings have a class system with the different levels of society labeled with "circle" (ex: the Seventh Circle). They go in order with the First Circle as the highest class and ends in the Seventh Circle, as the lowest class. Young IceWings perform tests to determine their rank. One test is the Diamond Trial, when the lowest-ranked IceWing challenges the highest-ranked. For the Diamond Trial, the lowest ranked dragon must kill the highest ranked dragon in order for him/her to advance to first place. However, this is risky and the challenger may end up getting killed by the dragon that is being challenged. An animus-touched ice wall with the names of all of the dragonets shows their social rank. If a dragonet dies or is exiled for some reason, the name is slashed through. Once a dragonet turns seven, they are moved to the adult rankings, which determine where they live. IceWings have a strict behavior to uphold- Winter describes it as "undignified" when Moon is hugging her mother. IceWings are also taught at a young age of their tribe's superiority, and how the NightWings betrayed them. See scrolls for more on their education. Known IceWings * Alba * Prince Arctic * Changbai * Cirrus (sort of) * Queen Diamond * Ermine * Fjord * Frostbite * Queen Glacier * Prince Hailstorm * Hvitur * Princess Icicle * Lynx * Prince Narwhal * Penguin * Princess Snowfall * Snowflake * Tundra * Prince Winter Trivia *Some IceWings seem to be minimalists, describing Blaze's fortress decorations as 'garish and gaudy', possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer: just ice and snow. *Their breath has been referred to "freezing-death breath" and "frostbreath". Freezing-death breath was used in the first arc, while in the second arc, it is always referred to as "frostbreath". It is highly likely that it was called "freezing death breath" because they did not know the actual term for it. * When overheated, IceWings can't use their frostbreath. * In Moon Rising and Winter Turning, it is noted that IceWings have dark blue blood, but in the first book it was described as blue-red. * Winter and Icicle have made references to "the great ice dragon" and "snow monsters" which mean they likely have mythological figures, or at least mythology, as they read sagas of IceWing history. * IceWings eat arctic animals, such as polar bears, arctic foxes, etc. as well as marine animals such as walruses and seals as much of their territory is surrounded by water. *The IceWing palace is made of unbreakable and unmeltable animus-touched ice. *They once had animus dragons but the last was "stolen" by NightWings, which is why they hate them. *IceWings have incredibly weak night vision, though it may once have been stronger. *Fireborn SkyWings are immune to frostbreath, but the area that has been hit by frostbreath does go numb for a moment. *IceWings were the first known tribe to use their animus in a controlled manner, whereas other tribes' animus dragons were killed before they could use their magic or went insane from magic overuse. Gallery Icewing drawing.jpg|By Winter the IceWing12 IceWings (cannonical).png|By Congela the IceWing In toned icewings at night.jpg|Destiny the NightWing A-typical-IceWing.jpg|An IceWing by Music9488 180.jpg|Winter on the cover of Winter Turning (cover by Joy Ang) Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Art by QueenClam Icicle.jpeg|Icicle by QueenClam IceWing at night in the Ice Kingdom.jpg|IceWing in Ice Kingdom by Queen Glory - RainWing IMG_3147.JPG|Icewing sketch by Snowfall the IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.39 PM.png|Fjord by QueenClam Icewing1.png|Original art by Joy Ang, edited by Mysterygirl000 Icewing.jpg|By Luckybird7765 20130113 150056.jpg|By IceWings144 HNI 0038.JPG|By Cristil-the-IceWing Icee.JPG|By Cristil-the-IceWing Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png|Made by Feral-Night 100E1554.JPG|IceWing in snowstorm (Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan) IceWings.png|IceWing guarding the palace (By Tsunami SeaWing) IceWing-Shatter.jpg|Art by XUbiquitousx IceWing eye.jpg|IceWing eye by Hrrdragons99 DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur the IceWing (by QueenClam) DSCF3437.JPG|Queen Glacier by QueenClam Frostbite.jpg|Frostbite the IceWing (Art by FrostbiteOfTheIceWings) Hwayang.JPG|By QueenClam Lalala.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 3.JPG|An IceWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone imagexxx.jpg|By Glitch Wolf imageppp.jpg|By Glitch Wolf SAM 0693.JPG|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0693.JPG Hvitur Headshot 2.png|Hvitur Headshot by Shadowhawkart IceWing for DorkyDragon.png|IceWing by Shadowhawkart Icewing cover.png|IceWing by Bravenlion IceWingWiki.png|IceWing by RhynoBullraq W.png|By QueenClam A.png|Fjord and Clay in the SkyWing Arena (Art by Shadowhawkart) 1418694443125.jpg|Icewing by ThatDragonLayingAround TopshotWinter.jpg|Winter the IceWing by Joy Ang Photoshop Winter.jpg|Winter by XUbiquitousx Ice.jpeg|By DroptheSeaWing Hvitur's Death.png|By Congela the IceWing IceWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of an IceWing Icicle.png|By Falco217 Clay VS Fjord.jpg|By Music9488 Winter.png|By Destinyfollower2233 Icewingsbla.jpg|By YlimE mooP SnowStorm.png|By SnowStorm the IceWing IceWing Blade for Gallery.png|By HerontheMudWingAnimus WINTERR (2).jpg|Winter by YlimE mooP Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia WINTERCOVER.jpg|Full Cover of Winter Turning by Joy Ang Angry WinterTurning IceWings(2).jpg|Two IceWings from WT, by Nathia rsz_1rsz_1frostface.jpg|IceWing by Pinkypuma18 WinterIcon DA.png|By Rhyno Bullraq coloredIceWing.png|IceWing lineart by Joy Ang colored by Heron the MudWIng 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg|By Sapphireeyes108 Changbai.jpg|By Angelturtle Ermine.jpg|By Angelturtle 487a0923-3a34-4fdf-a02a-7a0259e42119.png|By Thunder the StaicWing Erminefinal.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Albafinal.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Fjordfinal.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Blizzard.PNG|By Luna the NightWing FjordbyHeron.png|By Heron the MudWing Wings of Fire Eranomous DA.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Winter33.jpg|Winter by winter moon Beluga the Icewing.jpg|Beluga the Icewing by Macaw the Rainwing Stargazer the Nightwing and Beluga the Icewing laughing.jpg|Laughing Stargazer (NightWing-left) and Beluga (IceWing-right) by Macaw the Rainwing Icewing by Superultimate12.jpg|Icewing on the Shore (By Superultimate12) Frostbyte.jpg|Frostbite with moon globes by Angelturtle Snowfall by Snow leopard.jpg|By Snowleopardtheicewing You're not as terrifying as you think you are.jpeg|You're not as terrifying as you think you are by Warriordragon876 LynxbyHeron.png|By Heron IceWing2.jpg|IceWing artica.png|Bone's hipster oc :> arica.PNG|on a dragonmaker IceWingATNight.png|By Heron IceWingbyHeron.png Hailstorm the IceWing.jpg Winterm .jpg|Winter Wintera .jpg|Overview of winter 30e2f2e65fc25d93251519e357dc7538.jpg|Two IceWings 85f069910d44adc577d4b82499271044.jpg|Hailstorm by Trunswicked FrostyIceWing.jpg|By Mr. Bobby Lynx de icewing .jpeg|Overview of Lynx by wintermoon33 Icewingish .jpeg|Lynx by wintermoon33 IceFire.jpg LynxbyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing 1455599595361-1507776583.jpg|By Snowflake|link=IceWings IMG_20160217_1739119_rewind.jpg|Me by Snowflake|link=IceWings FrostbitebyAlaska.png|Frostbite by Alaska the IceWing Artflow 201602262203.png|IceWing GalebyAlaska.png|By Alaska 14592615006701497390916.jpg|Life sized IceWing on paper All by ME TundraSunbySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker the NightWing StrikeoflightbySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker icewing:winter art.png|By Typhoonseawing Screenshot 2016-06-11 at 11.54.04 AM.png|An IceWing Category:Tribes of Dragons